Problem: Stephanie buys a basket of bananas on sale for $\$19$ before tax. The sales tax is $4\%$. What is the total price Stephanie pays for the basket of bananas? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Explanation: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of bananas. ${4\%} \times {$19} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $4\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{4}{100}$ which is also equal to $4 \div 100$ $4 \div 100 = 0.04$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.04} \times {$19} = {$0.76}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Stephanie paid. ${$0.76} + {$19.00} = $19.76$ Stephanie needs to pay $$19.76.$